poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the Hot Springs/Ash finds the Time Flower/Learning the past of the Time Flower
The is where our heroes arrived at the Hot Springs, Then Ash finds a Time Flower and learns the past of the Time Flower in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Now we cut to Lucario running and the Jeep driving, then Lucario closes his eyes, uses an aura and senses hot springs as the steam pops out of the hot spring) Tommy Himi: '''What is that? '''Brock: '''A bunch of geysers. '''Kidd Summers: Yeah and they seem to be pretty active right now. (May and Rika sees something) Rika Nonaka: Look! May: Look you guys. Renamon: What is it? May: Isn't that a hot spring? Brock: All right! Ash Ketchum: Really? Guilmon: Let's jump in! Yoshi: Me first! (The heroes are on the hot spring) Brock: The temperature's perfect. Spyro: '''This is very warm! '''Hunter: Right, buddy, so warm! Sonic: Now that's the awesome hot spring. (Then Bonsly bonks on May's Head, As Team Rocket and the Villains peeks in and peeks out) May: '''So, you hitched a ride with us huh? Okay, Come on. (As Team Rocket and the Villains peeks in again) '''Rika Nonaka: Well what do you know, you came to join us. Eddy: Oh yeah, baby, it's so relaxing. Max: '''Hey May, Come on in! (But then Bonsly gets scared and hides behind Phanpy) '''Blink the Mole: '''Why is it scared? '''Max: '''Bonsly won't like water, It's a rock-type Pokemon. '''May: '''Oh. '''Big the Cat: '''That's too bad, Bonsly doesn't like water. (Max chuckles) '''Bloom: What's the matter, Ash? Ash Ketchum: You know, guys, I just can't stop thinking about Pikachu. Max: Don't worry, we're gonna find it. Emerl: Yeah, just you wait and see, buddy. Double-D: '''(In Jimmy Neutron’s voice) They’re right. You have to keep your head. We’ll find Pikachu. (Everyone enjoys the hot spring, Lucario watches this as the flashback starts with Sir Aaron sitting with his feet in the water) '''Sir Aaron: Why don't you just sit down and soak your feet, Lucario? It's very relaxing. Spyro (LOS): Yes, it's okay. Lucario: I rather not my friends. Sir Aaron: You need to losen up. Sparx (LOS): Yeah, don't be ridiculous. Lucario: Yes, Master. (He sits and place his feet in the water) Sir Aaron: Well? Cynder (LOS): What do you think? Lucario: It's nice. (Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Lucario! Why don't you jump in? The water's great. Max: Yeah, you'll love it. (Lucario gets up and leaves) Spyro: Guess not. Ash Ketchum: Wonder what's wrong with it. Max: Maybe it hates to take baths. Double-D: '''I doubt that, Max. '''Eddy: '''It still does not trust humans. '''Max: Is that what you think Eddy? May: '''Ash, Max, Everyone, come here. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What, what is it May? '''May: '''Look up there. '''Emerl: '''What is that? '''May: '''I think it's a flower. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Only on way to find out. '''Gmerl: '''Don't get yourself hurt. (Ash climbs on the rock to see the flower) '''Kidd Summers: Ash is a good climber. Brock: Like human Aipom. Ash Ketchum: A flower? (As he was about to touch it, it suddenly opens and causes Ash to fall down splashes into the hot spring as May catches it) Takato Matsuki: Are you okay? May: I didn't ask you to pick the flower, Ash. Ash Ketchum: My mistake. Emerl: It's okay. May: It looks okay, but you have to replant it later. Ash Ketchum: Okay. (Lucario watches this as the flashback starts) Sir Aaron: '''Look, a time flower! '''Lucario: Time flower? Sparx (LOS): '''That's pretty amazing. '''Cynder: What is it? Sir Aaron: This flower through the power of aura can help you see the past. (The time flower opens as the flashback ends as Lucario turns to see steams popping out of the hot spring at dusk we see the heroes digging) Max: That should be dig enough right? Ash Ketchum: I think so. Okay, let's check. May: Okay. (As May gives Ash the time flower it then glows) May: That's weird? (The time flower opens to reveal the heroes the past) Ash Ketchum: A flower? (The time flower glows which causes Ash to fall down and splash into the hot spring as the image disappears) Numbuh 5: That was nuts. May: What's going on? Kidd Summers: You've picked the time flower. Guilmon: What is a Time Flower? Knuckles: I don't know. Kidd Summers: The legend says "Sir Aaron, the other Spyro can look into the past using the time flower like this one." But I didn't think it was true. Max: So how does it work? Kidd Summers: If the legend is accurate it responded because Ash and Aaron's aura is the same. Sonic: Wow. Who would've thought it. Shadow: This time flower is really rare for us to see the past like Chaos Control. (Bonsly was surprised) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes